The Rise Of Kronos' Revival Squad
by MegaBlastDragon
Summary: What happens when dumb monsters raid towns in large,organized groups, demigods begin to disappear, and Kronos reappears? Find out in my first PJO fanfic. R&R plz! Some Percabeth!
1. I Share My Popcorn With A Pig

Chapter One

I Share My Popcorn with A Pig

"Percy, hurry up or you're going to be late!"

"Ok, Mom!

Well, its been two years since us demigods (In case you don't know we're half-human and half-god) defeated Kronos the Titan king and peace in the immortal world was restored. A lot of things has changed since then. My satire friend, Grover, has been all over the place now that he's Lord of the Wild so I haven't seen him very much and his girlfriend Juniper (She's a tree nymph) wasn't very happy about being left behind when Grover had to leave. Nico, son of Hades, is now his right-hand man making sure that spirits get to where they need to go. Thalia, one of Artemis' Hunters, has been traveling around the world sometimes sending pelts and stuff to Camp Half-Blood, which is basically a boarding school for freaks like us. Last, but not least Annabeth, daughter of Athena, is officially going out with me, Percy Jackson the son of Poseidon. Today we're going to the movies to see a flick about a girl getting separated from her family and friends and having to find her way back (By the way, Annabeth chose the movie not me).

Just as I finish putting on my shoes, I hear a knock at my door.

"Come in." I call.

I thought it was my mom telling me to hurry up again, turns out it's Paul, my new step dad.

"Hey Percy, can I have a minute?" he asks.

"Sure, what's up?"

Paul seems to hesitate. "Well, I know you're going on your special date with Annabeth tonight."

"Yea, what about it?"

More hesitation. "Um, well your mom a-and I think its time I told you more about how... how hormones may influence you to act when you're uh...alone with the person you like..."

All right, for all those virgin ears out there, I won't go into detail about this conversation with Paul.

Anyway after that awkward situation, I finally leave to pick up Annabeth. When I get to her house, something tells me that Paul's 'man to man' talk caused me to be late. Apparently, me being late doesn't go over well with Annabeth.

"About time you got here, Seaweed Brain. You KNOW the movie starts at 3:15. I was beginning to think you were going to stand me up!"

"Nice to see you too, baby," I say rolling my eyes. Is it that time of the month already? I look back at Annabeth as she pulls her keys out of her purse and locks the door. We have been going out for a pretty long time now, but sometimes I can't fully wrap my head around the fact that we are actually going out. I have been waiting for her since we first met at camp half-blood, and she has finally said yes. Tonight she is wearing a white tank top with shorts, and her old tennis shoes.(After my wardrobe melt down on our first date we agreed casual was the best way to go when we went out, but that's a completely different story.)On any other girl it would have seemed ordinary and not much to look at, but on Annabeth it looks amazing.

"You just better hope we have enough time to get snacks, and be in our seats before the movie starts. You know I hate to miss the beginning," she pushes me forward so hard I almost fall trying to avoid hitting my truck. It's old, red, and needs a good wash, but it's mine. Annabeth rolls her eyes, and gets in the passenger seat. "Why were you late anyway?" she asks after a good eight minutes of driving. Why can't girls just let things go?

"I...um...had a talk with Paul," I blush remembering the conversation. Beside me Annabeth scoffs and mumbles " Well I hope it was worth almost getting your butt whooped by your girlfriend,".

"Come on. You know you love this face,".

"Don't be too sure, Seaweed Brain," I smile at my old nickname.

"Ouch. That hurt,".

"It should and to make it worse I'm breaking up with for that tree right there," It is a strange joke that goes on between Annabeth and I. We were having a picnic in the park one day, and we got into a fight when a (Super Hot) girl started checking me out. Annabeth was having trust issues at this stage of our relationship, and basically got jealous when I politely waved back at the "Super Hot" girl. (For all the girls out there in my defense I was just being polite)I apparently said the right thing and kind of sobered her up, but then out of nowhere she decided that she would break up with me...for a tree. Ever since then at random moments she breaks up with me for nearby trees.

"You would have to kill me before I let you go," I whisper pulling into the parking lot, and looking her in the eyes. Annabeth laughs and leans over like she is about to kiss me, but of course right when our lips are about to meet she pulls back and gets out of the car. I reluctantly do the same. We were so close...

"That can be arranged," she smirks as I come around to her side and put my arm around her waist. She falls into step with me as we walk towards the theater fitting perfectly against my side as if we were made for each other.

"We're feisty tonight aren't we?" I reply.

"Yes. We are,".

After we get our popcorn and sit down in our seats we wait for the movie to begin. The theater is unusually silent, but we don't really notice. After graduating high school we are going to treasure every moment we have left together before we head off to college. At the thought of losing Annabeth my heart seems to break. I know we have the weekends and vacations, but we're so used to seeing each other on a daily basis it's going to be hard to get used to anything else. What about the guys there? Annabeth will be going to Harvard which is probably filled with smart, talented guys. I can't compete with that. I'm already losing her to trees! I sigh and look Annabeth leaning against my arm. Her gray eyes seem to light up the room like her long, golden curls. She's strong and athletic, but at the same time has a softness about her. Annabeth notices me staring and she smiles. I smile back even though I'm not in a necessarily happy mood, but I know it will make her smile even wider, and when she does I feel a little bit better. I am so used to being with her I can tell you anything about Annabeth. Like the fact that she has a scar just above her left knee from when she fell off a swing when she was five, and another on her elbow from her first sword practice...

"Percy..is that shadow supposed to be on the screen?" Annabeth asks with a hint of fear in her voice. I reach for Riptide, my pen/sword (I know right. How does a pen turn into a sword?) that is still in the pocket of my jeans, and look where Annabeth is pointing. Out of nowhere a giant pig with wings (yeah I said PIG WITH WINGS) comes swooping above the now screaming and frantic crowd. Annabeth and I stand there frozen in shock until it comes charging for us. "Get down!" I cry. We duck just in time saving our heads, but I lose my popcorn. "That was $7.00 worth of popcorn," I grumble before Annabeth pulls me up. "Come on! We have to get out! Now!". I follow her to the closest exit pushing past people. Then Annabeth stops short when we reach the lobby.

"What's going on?" I ask. Looking back on it I wish Paul would have talked a little longer, because when I turn to look I see something I haven't expected to see ever again.

"Hello, Son of Poseidon," Kronos says.


	2. A Ghostly Warning

Chapter 2

A Ghostly Warning

Didn't we just go through this?

"Kronos?" Annabeth and I scream. Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait a minute! Let me back track for a second. On my sixteenth birthday I fulfilled a prophecy. The prophecy said and I quote "A half-blood of the eldest gods shall reach sixteen against all odds,". Yes, I did that. "And see the world in endless sleep the hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap,". Yes, they put a sleeping spell on Manhattans and the cursed blade was Annabeth's sword. " A single choice shall end his days Olympus to preserve or raze,". My friend Luke's body was taken over by Kronos, and he chose to kill himself before Kronos could use him to regain his true form. Now can you please tell me where it says Kronos comes back and costs me $7.00 worth of popcorn?

"Oh come on. Is that all you can say? Don't you want to compliment me on my new form?" Kronos laughed. I stare at him. He's come as someone else this time. I don't know him, but I can see why Kronos chose him. He is tall, strong, and scary looking. Not to say ugly, but he looks like someone you don't want to fight with his piercing green eyes, chiseled facial features, and Terminator muscles. He may as well have picked Arnold Schwarzenegger himself.

"You like? I decided to go in a different direction this time. Luke was strong, idiotic fool that he was, but we all know he wouldn't last a second with my friend Mark," he smirks. (Vain much?) Beside me Annabeth tenses. Luke had saved her life, and brought her to Camp Half-Blood along with Thalia and Grover. Even when he was Kronos she was protective of him. (No matter how much I disapproved.) And although I had only been his friend for a few months before he tried to kill me with a scorpion he was still a good guy at heart, and I couldn't help but become tense too.

"What? Too soon for jokes? Okay then, lets get on with it," he says, and out of nowhere a Hydra comes stomping through the theater, and people are losing their minds.

I pull out Riptide, and charge forward. One head charges back and I jump to the side at the last second stabbing it and being careful not cut off the head since two more will grow back. Hydra head number one roars in pain and when I hear two more join it I know Annabeth is going to work. With three of the heads already down the other six aren't so happy. Hydra heads number four and five almost instantly attack me and that's where being a son of Poseidon has it benefits. The water fountains go crazy with water spraying everywhere keeping the heads in place until I can get close enough to stab them.

"I've got it! Focus on the Kronos and the pig!" Annabeth yells. I nod, not too sure about it though.

I turn expecting Kronos to already have his sword and shield out I'm surprised to find him exiting through the side door. Without thinking twice I run after him dodging cars and questioning glances from civilizians. At the end of the parking lot he turns back around to laugh at me before he began to fade.

"This is a warning Percy Jackson. To remind you what can happen when you fight other people's battles. Do you really want to spend your last summer with Annabeth like this?" and just like that he vanished.

He left me there frozen and confused. What was he playing at? Turning me against the gods? Against my father? He has already tried that before, and it didn't work. And what did he mean about Annabeth? Last summer? Oh crap!.I run back towards the theater. I am an idiot to leave her alone in there like that.

"Annabeth!" I call rushing back inside worried when I see the dead body of the Hydra and not Annabeth. Of course tons of people are looking at me like I'm crazy and scrambling around to tell whichever 9-1-1 operator about every move I make. I could really careless. Whatever they saw wasn't as bad as the real thing since humans only see what the Mist allows them too.

"Percy, I'm okay," I breathe a sigh of relief when I see Annabeth running around the corner. "Come on, we need to go to Camp Half-Blood now! I've overheard several 9-1-1 calls to the police, they will be here any minute!" she sprints past me, and I follow her back to my car. (This is the third time I've had to run across this dag on parking lot!)

(DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE PERCY JACKSON CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR THE OC'S THAT WILL APPEAR LATER IN THE STORY.)


	3. Something Is About To Go Down!

Chapter 3

Something Is About To Go Down!

* * *

About 10 minutes (twenty if you drive like Annabeth) later we arrive at Camp Half-Blood. I park at the bottom of the hill grateful the mortals think this is a strawberry farm so I don't have to hide the truck. I glance at Annabeth before taking off my seatbelt and getting ready to open the door, but the look on her face stops me.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I ask even though I know it's probably the fact that Kronos has returned and we have just had yet another post-apocalyptic warning.

"Percy…I love you," she whispers staring straight ahead.

"Annabeth, you know I love you too," I say grabbing her chin and forcing her to look me in the eye.

"Promise me you always will," she pleads her voice shaking a little bit. Surprised, I take her face into both of my hands and sigh.

"I, Perseus Samwell Jackson promise to love you, Annabeth Claire Chase till the day I die," I promise. Then she is kissing me. It's soft and sweet, but I can almost taste her pain. When she pulls away she gives me a wide smile that doesn't quite reach her eyes.

"What was that?" I ask concerned. Even though I know she will probably say "Nothing" when the problem is really just beginning.

"Nothing," she replies, and a sly smile crosses her face making me even more nervous. I told you so. "Samwell?" she giggles. I roll my eyes and get out of the truck. "Shut up Claire," and just before I can close the door Annabeth throws one of the many books she keeps stashed in her bag at the back of my head. "Don't push it Seaweed Brain," she growls.

"I wouldn't dream of it," I answer rubbing the back of my now sore head. This tells you just how good of a fighter Annabeth is. I bear "the curse of Achilles" and that wasn't supposed to hurt. Note to self: Steer clear of an annoyed Annabeth with hard and/or sharp objects.

We walk past the Camp Half-Blood Borders over to where Peleus the dragon was wrapped around Thalia's tree (This is too long of a story to get into, but basically our friend Thalia used to be a tree.)And gave him an apple before heading to the Big House where we knew our mentor Chiron would be.

* * *

I open the door of the Big House, and step inside surprised to hear a combination of loud music and something that sounds like hooves stomping coming from Chiron's room. Annabeth looks at me with her wide gray eyes and says "Is that Michael Jackson's song Billie Jean?" I cock my head to the side and my eyes grow almost as wide as hers when I realize she is right. I guess Annabeth can tell by the look on my face that I recognize the song, because after a few seconds she grabs my hand and starts pulling me down the hall toward Chiron's room. She is about to knock when I whisper in her ear "I don't really think I want to know what's going on behind that door,"

"Shut up, Seaweed Brain," is her reply, and she knocks anyway. We wait a couple of seconds and no one comes to the door so I hesitantly open the door and…. (PAUSE! STOP! STOP! STOP! I feel obliged to tell you that what I am about to say may be frightening to young children, old people, and your parents. If you wish to continue I will not be held responsible for any suicide attempts, homicide attempts, vomiting, internal bleeding, heart attacks, or explosive diarrhea. Don't say I didn't warn you.)

As the door opens our jaws drop. In Chiron's room Michael Jackson posters decorate the walls. He has Michael Jackson bed sheets, curtains, a CD collection framed next to the window, a lock of Paris Jackson's hair in a see-through safe on the opposite side of the room, and an autographed horse shoe hanging over the Michael Jackson-styled juke box. When we look at Chiron he is wearing the exact same outfit Michael Jackson wore at the Motown 25th Anniversary right down to the sparkly white gloves. I glance over at Annabeth just to make sure she's seeing the same thing and her face is pale white with horror.

I look back at Chiron as the song changes to 'Somebody's Watching Me'. Have you ever seen a centaur try to moonwalk? It is not pretty. Annabeth and I just stand there in shock trying to understand what just the heck just happened when Chiron finally turned around singing in a tone-deaf voice "Sometimes I feel like somebody's watching me!"

Oh. My. gods. There is absolutely no way to even attempt to describe the awkwardness that is filling the room.

"Don't judge," Chiron says breaking the silence.

"Let's just pretend that never happened," Annabeth offered. All I can do is nod.

"Well," Chiron clears his throat "obviously you came here for something…" so we told him what happened at the movie theater, but I leave out the part about "our last summer". After Annabeth's little episode in the truck I figure it's best not to freak her out. Although it seems like we're doing a pretty good job of freaking out Chiron.

"Oh gods. Oh gods. Oh gods," Is that really all he can say?

"Chiron! Come on! We have to tell the gods, get the camp ready; tighten up our defenses-,"

"They're connected,"

"What?" Annabeth and I ask completely lost.

"Monsters have been attacking several cities around the U.S. in small randomly placed groups. There have been too many attacks to assume they aren't organized, but it's been two years since the war and I had hoped…" He sighs and I know exactly what he is thinking.

"We're going back to war," Annabeth announces her voice hard with acceptance and determination.

"It appears so child," Chiron agrees with that fatherly look in his eyes I know all too well "First Michael Jackson dies and then this,"

Annabeth and I laugh a little at his attempt to lighten the conversation, but all of a sudden we hear a big thumping sound coming from outside.

The three of us ran out into the hall just in time to see the doors get knocked down by 4 freakishly huge hellhounds.

"Whoa! Anybody got a giant rolled up newspaper?" I joked as I pulled out my trusty Riptide.

"Is this really the _best_ time to be joking Percy?" Chiron yelled while trying to get away from two hellhounds.

I managed to somehow kill one of the hellhounds that was chasing Chiron by throwing a shield that was hanging on the wall.

"Thanks Percy, I can handle it from here!" Chiron said as he got his bow, "You two head outside and see where these hellhounds came from."

"Got it!"

* * *

When we got outside, what we saw made our jaws drop lower than they did when we saw the Michael Jackson shrine.

Cabins were on fire, monsters were everywhere, and demigods were either fighting or running for their lives.

"Oh my gods..." Annabeth's face was full of fear. "H-how is this possible?"

"I don't know," I said trying to sound more confident than I felt,"but right now killing these monsters is top priority."

As if on cue, we heard what seemed like a battle roar and managed to jump out of the way as two figures that came out of nowhere charged at us. This was when my afternoon went from bad to worse.

"Aw man! Not two you again!

Yes, my two old_ friends_, the Chimera and Minotaur were back and uglier than ever. Will anything I kill _ever_ stay dead?

As soon as I got up, I got a little cocky and proceeded to taunt the Minotaur.

"You son of a bull. Try doing that when I'm actually looking."

Apparently that made him aggravated and he charged. Lucky for me, Beef Boy forgot his axe which would have made taunting him a whole lot harder.

I easily slid out of the way. "Aw, come on. Surly you can do better than that. _Toro, Toro ._" I mocked while waving an imaginary cape in front of me.

Annabeth, on the other hand, wasn't as amused as I was. " Percy!" she yelled "What are you doing? Quit fooling around!" She somehow managed to kill the Chimera while I was busy having fun.

"Sorry, Annabeth. I was just...Uh...One moment please. " I said just as the Minotaur charged again. This time, I sidestepped him and slashed at his legs causing him to collapse. I stood over him and promptly turned him into dust while saying, with a surprisingly awesome Spanish-like, "_Olay_."

"Well now that that's over, let's help out." Annabeth was obviously trying not to laugh and keep a straight face but could only amount to a grin.

So the routine from then on was slash, chop, save a demigod, stab, and repeat. But we soon got overwhelmed and surrounded. I kept them a bay by creating a wall of water. Suddenly, I heard Annabeth scream. I turn to see a hellhound latched to Annabeth's arm.

"ANNABETH!" I momentarily lost concentration and a few more hellhounds tried to get through. Some water spikes and slashes from the Riptide took care of all of the hounds but I knew I couldn't keep this up for long.

Suddenly, music started playing and several tree roots shot up and strangled all the monsters. I smiled. There is only one person in the whole world I know that can play like that.

"Hey, Perce. Fancy meeting you here." said my favorite satyr, Grover.


End file.
